


The team that’s punished together, stays together

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety Team Battle 2014 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christianity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yousen isn’t so bad. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The team that’s punished together, stays together

Yousen is a Christian school, which apparently means more than Murasakibara was expecting when he first decided on it. Looking around morosely at the crowded chapel, Murasakibara wonders if maybe he’s made a mistake.

“Pay attention,” Fukui hisses from behind him, poking at Murasakibara with a pen. Thanks to the prestige of Yousen’s basketball club, they can join Sunday Mass slightly later than the other students; thanks to their heights, they get to sit at the very back of the chapel mostly out of sight of the teachers.

Besides Murasakibara, Himuro finishes praying and turns to his left. “Just be patient, Atsushi. Not long now.”

Murasakibara stares back disgruntledly. “You’re really used to this,” he says carefully, still not sure how much to push with his new sempai.

Himuro smiles back, “Christianity is everywhere in America; I _am_ used to it.”

“Oh, America is very religious?” Liu asks from Himuro’s other side, still in that ridiculous accent that he has to know is a joke.

“Oh yes,” Himuro asserts, turning to him. “In American schools, you must say the Pledge of Allegiance every morning in which you must invoke the Christian god. America is very religious.”

“All three of you need to be quiet,” Okamura booms from behind Liu. “I know this is all very new for you all, as an exchange student, as a returnee, and as a first year, but we’re not supposed to talk during prayers.”

Murasakibara can hear the smack of Fukui theatrically bringing his hand up to his face. Himuro sighs inaudibly, a rueful smile on his face. Liu turns behind him and says sadly, “This is why you are no good, chin-gorilla.”

It’s too late though, because Araki descends upon them like an angry god – more Amaterasu than the Christian one though; Araki is very beautiful but the Christian god’s kind of butt ugly with his beard and weird spiky leaf thing around his head.

Later, while the five of them are staying behind to wipe down every single pew on Araki’s orders, Fukui and Liu give Okamura a proper seeing-to for getting them into trouble. Watching them, Murasakibara thinks about how nobody’d have dared to harass Akashi for getting them into trouble. Akashi would never have gotten any of them into trouble in the first place. Swiping at the same seat he had wiping for the last ten minutes, Murasakibara wonders why he doesn’t miss Teikou more. Next to him, Himuro efficiently finishes the row, and goes on to the next one. It doesn’t really matter, Murasakibara decides.

**Author's Note:**

> America probably isn’t that religious, but it is compared to Japan. Also, Murasakibara is probably smart enough to realise that Jesus isn’t God, but he’d have to care about that first.


End file.
